


1-900-Seaborn

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Are you still with me Sam?  Hey...Sparky?"





	1-900-Seaborn

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Hi there.”

“Hey, how are you?”

“I miss you so much I can barely stand it. Of course, I'm also so busy at work I can barely stand it. How's the road?”

“It is the most fascinating experience of my life Sparky. It’s like the dream job I've always wanted. The Vice-President has gotten a ton of questions about what's going on there. I'm really sorry about Mrs. Landingham.”

“Oh man, it was…it was hard. Any of us hardly had time to be shell-shocked. The President went on TV that night and then had the press conference. I wished you were here.”

“We watched it. But hey, it’s been a whole day since we talked. I don’t want to talk about work.”

“What city are you in?” Sam asked.

“Memphis. I know its only May but the humidity has a stranglehold out here. I was lucky to get a signal at all; there is a serious storm brewing out there.”

“Here too.”

“Literally or figuratively?”

“Both. The weather is insane though, it is almost statistically impossible to have hurricane-like weather this early in the season. I mean the season hasn’t even officially started yet. There are only four storms in the history of the National Weather Service that have come this early. The people at the Weather Channel are going insane.”

“Sam…”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to talk about the weather either. As compelling as it is.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Mmm, how much I miss you.” Tish said. “Every single night I have these dreams about you.”

“Yeah? What kind of dreams?”

“Usually we’re making wonderful love in the shower. On Air Force Two yesterday I had a daydream that you were hiding on the plane and I found you.”

“Really?”

Sam shifted his weight on the bed. He pushed his binders and folders to the side; slid his hand into his pajama pants.

“You were hiding in a little closet and the plane was dark; it was night. Everyone was sleeping but I was restless, walking around. You pulled me into a closet and I wanted to scream but you covered my mouth.”

“Then what happened honey?”

“You kissed me, and I knew it was you. The taste of you is second nature to me.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“You held me up against the door, tore my clothes off…”

“Oh God.” He moaned.

“What are you doing over there Sparky?”

“Just tell me more.”

“Are you jerking off? Am I turning you on?”

“Tish….Jesus!”

“Are you? Do you want me Sam?”

“Always honey. Just keep talking.”

“You pressed me up against the door, pushed my legs apart and I could feel you, so hard, on my back…on my ass. I was so horny for you that I couldn't help but moan your name. I couldn't help but tell you how much I want you….beg you to make love to me.”

“Oh yeah, oh yeah.”

“Is your cock hard? Is your hand as good as my mouth?”

“Oh Tish, I miss you. I want you.”

“Me too. That’s why every time I close my eyes we’re together. And you're gentle; and you're rough. And you touch my face while tasting my clit. And you stroke the nape of my neck as you cum down my throat.”

“Oh my God! Ohhh…my God!”

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Tish listened for a few minutes of Sam’s erratic breathing. She lit a cigarette.

“Are you still with me Sam? Hey…Sparky?”

“I'm here.” He hardly spoke above a whisper. “Oh my God, I've never…”

“Had phone sex?”

“No. Wow, that was amazing. You are so amazing Tish.”

“I love you so much. God, I am having the most terrific time out here on the road. I'm learning so much and the Vice-President is so down to Earth and so real. It’s the greatest thing; I mean I haven’t had this much of an experience taking pictures since I went to Europe. Still, I can't wait to get home to you.”

“I can't wait to see your pictures in Time. I can't wait to brag to everyone I know that my fiancée is a master photographer.”

“Master?”

“Yes. I got the photos you sent me of the Martin Luther King Jr. Museum in Atlanta. They are fantastic and the Vice-President looks great.”

“I thought it better to go for black and white. To add poignancy, seriousness. I think most of the shots that end up in the magazine will be black and white. We’re talking about work again.”

“I know.” He laughed. “We’ve both been so busy. I wish I were cuddling up with you tonight instead of these binders.”

“Tell me about it.”

Tish had to clean her equipment and there were wheels up at nine tomorrow morning. They were heading to Dallas for two days…she would get to jog with the Vice-President.

“Well I better let you go.” Sam said. “I know we both have early mornings. Just one more week and we will be together.”

“Yeah. I have wedding books, color schemes, and all kinds of work to do. We are going to have a whole lot of fun.”

“It’s over a year away and you’ve probably got the better half of it planned in your head.”

“No comment.”

Tish laughed and Sam missed her even more.

“So I’ll call you soon. I can't promise tomorrow but soon. I’ll text message or email.”

“I love you honeybug. Keep having sweet dreams.”

“I will. I love you too. Goodnight.”

“Would it be completely selfish if I didn’t hang up this phone…if I couldn’t let you go?”

“I don’t want to go either but we can't talk all night. We both have obligations Sam.”

“My only obligation is to you.” He replied.

“That’s not true. It’s a wonderful thought but not true. I don’t want to start to cry.”

“No, no, don’t cry Tish. I will let you go. I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I love that you don’t want to let you go. Goodnight Sam.”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

They hung up the phone and Tish took a deep breath. The tears came, stinging her eyes. She didn’t bother to wipe them away. They needed to flow. About ten minutes later, she went to the bathroom and washed her face. Her camera equipment got the quick clean; she pulled out her rosary to say her prayers, and cuddled under the sheets. Falling asleep, Tish listened to the rain. She clutched a pillow and hoped for good pictures and another chance to call Sam tomorrow.

***


End file.
